fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Novation/transcript
PROLOGUE Federal Building - A New Tenant (in the parking basement, a large security detail arrives with the man claiming to be Walter Bishop's son, Peter. Broyles escorts the man who knows so much about his classified work to his new billet - a holding cell and observation room - upstairs with the multi-agency Fringe task force) Walter's Lab - Sleep Deprived OLIVIA: (enters the lab) Walter? Astrid? Walter? Walter? Walter. (finds the unresponsive doctor) What the hell are you doing? WALTER: (wakes) Sleeping. One syringe has sodium thiopental -- OLIVIA: Well, that sounds... WALTER: ...It's a barbiturate, yes. OLIVIA: I was going to say dangerous. WALTER: Nonsense. And I have the adrenaline to wake me up. OLIVIA: Who sleeps like this? WALTER: Well, what choice do I have? Ah, I've been haunted for weeks with visions of a strange man. And now the stranger is here in the flesh, in our midst, and no one will let me examine him or even see him. I'm kept in the dark, knowing nothing. How's a man supposed to get some rest with all these uncertainties? Is he talking? OLIVIA: No. He was, but he stopped cooperating with us at the hospital. Broyles moved him to a holding facility in the Federal Building. Walter, he says that you're the only one he'll speak to. WALTER: Me? OLIVIA: He's saying that his name is Peter Bishop. He says he's your son. Truss Residence - Ransacking Files DONALD KELLEN: (enters the house after parking by the curb) Hello? KAREN TRUSS: (timidly after searching through all of the drawers and cabinets) Hi. DONALD KELLEN: (changing the subject of the well-searched room) I thought you said you hated that sweater. KAREN TRUSS: I thought I'd give it a second chance. DONALD KELLEN: What's all this? Looks like a cyclone went through here. KAREN TRUSS: I - I can't find the electric bill. DONALD KELLEN: You okay? KAREN TRUSS: Yeah. (notices a key chain on Don's belt) You're probably hungry. I should start dinner. DONALD KELLEN: I'll be right down. (Karen holds her pained hand then heads for the key chain when she thinks Don is in the shower. attempts to open a wall safe) DONALD KELLEN: (exits the bathroom early) Karen? What are you doing? (as her skin becomes translucent) Y - your face. Are you sick? W - what's wrong with your skin? K - Karen, what's -- NADINE PARK: (the shapeshifter who has been morphed into Karen knocks down Don) Your research files -- are they in the safe? DONALD KELLEN: What? (looks under the bed and sees the real Karen - dead) NADINE PARK: Your files. Where are they? DONALD KELLEN: Karen! (trying to flee) Dear God. Oh, no. (as the shapeshifter reverts to another person) What the hell are you? NADINE PARK: (morphs back to her preferential form as Nadine) I'm only going to ask this once. (puts her hand on his throat and presses a thumb to the bridge of his nose) Tell me where the files are. DONALD KELLEN: I don't know what you're talking about. (as she punctures his skull with her thumb) Aah! ACT I Federal Building - Paternal Rejection WALTER: (exiting the elevator with Astrid on his arm) What makes you think there's any basis to his claims? BROYLES: (escorting them into the Situation Room) We were able to obtain a DNA sample from his I.V. at the hospital. There's a ninety-nine point seven percent probability that this man is, in fact, related to you. WALTER: We discovered another universe. There's no reason that there shouldn't be more out there we -- we're yet to find. Logic would dictate that this man could be another version of my -- another version of Peter from a third universe where he didn't die as a boy. OLIVIA: (joins the procession towards the holding cell) Walter, people from other universes don't just show up in your dreams. WALTER: (perturbed) He asked for my theory. I never claimed it was flawless. BROYLES: In any case, how did he get here? WALTER: The only way to find out is to ask him. BROYLES: My thoughts precisely. We prepared a list of questions. (hands-over a sheet of paper) This man possesses a lot of classified information about our division and all of us. I want to know how he got it. WALTER: (appeals to Olivia) Look, I'm -- I'm fairly sure I'm not the one best suited to this. ASTRID: (soothing) You will be fine, Walter. OLIVIA: We'll be listening on the room's intercom. So, if at any point you want to leave, you just have to say so. PETER: (sitting quietly in his room when he is joined) Hello, Walter. You don't know who I am, do you? I know this must be confusing for you. But something's happened. And you're the only person who can help me. WALTER: (after sitting across from him) What do you want from me? PETER: I need you to help me figure out why no one remembers me, why you don't remember me. WALTER: (hesitant) I'll try. PETER: (looks at the observation window) There are two universes -- ours over here a - and another one that's just like it, just slightly different. The other universe is dying. And because they're interconnected, ours is dying as well. OLIVIA: (to Broyles and Astrid. listening in the observation room) How does he know all this? PETER: So you built a machine to save us, to form a bridge between the two worlds so that we could work together to heal them both. And you created it so that I was the power source. Only I could activate it, but you told me that when I did, there would be consequences. WALTER: (shakes his head - negative) There is a machine, but I didn't build it. I don't know who you are, what your agenda is, or why you claim to be my son. PETER: Do you have a son, Walter? You and Elizabeth -- did you have a son? WALTER: Yes. He died... a long time ago, when he was just a boy. PETER: (surprised) And then you found another version of him in the other universe. And he was dying, too. So you crossed over to save him. WALTER: Yes. But I couldn't. PETER: What do you mean you couldn't? WALTER: That lake where we crossed over was frozen. The ice broke. We fell through. I tried to hold on to him... but he drowned. PETER: The Observer didn't pull us out of the lake that night? Well, that must be it, Walter. ASTRID: (to her colleagues as they eavesdrop) What's an Observer? PETER: It all makes sense now. That has to be what happened. I was supposed to die that night in both universes, but when I didn't, I became a paradox, and now, for the two worlds to heal, I had to be deleted. But if I'm already dead in both universes, then why am I here? How am I back? Something's gone wrong, Walter. Something's happened. WALTER: (angry. rejects friendly physical contact. to those listening-in) We're finished here. Take me back to my lab. Please, I'd like to go now! PETER: No, please, I need your help. Walter-- WALTER: I want to leave! PETER: (forceful reason) Walter, I need your help. You have to help me figure out what went wrong. If I'm not supposed to be here, then how am I back? WALTER: (to Astrid as they march to the elevator) We need to get back. OLIVIA: (answers cell phone) Dunham. WALTER: (fading rant) We need to get back to the lab. OLIVIA: (to her caller) Where are you? Truss Residence - Off The Grid OLIVIA: (meets Lee on the front steps and follows him inside) You want to tell me why you dragged me to a robbery-homicide? AGENT LEE: Victim's skin is translucent. (as forensics snaps pictures) Since Robert's murder, I've been keeping up with local police bulletins, looking for anything that came across the wire with a similar M.O. OLIVIA: (kneeling over Karen's corpse) See, I thought we killed the last of these things at the train yards. AGENT LEE: Apparently not. Her heart was stopped, same as the others. I think the shapeshifter took on the wife's form to get access to the home. I ran background on the victims. You are standing in the home of Doctor Malcolm Truss... a research scientist who worked at Massive Dynamic in their BioTech Department. Left the company ten years ago. OLIVIA: (studies the corpse of the man she thinks is Doctor Truss) Huh. Interesting. He was tortured, so he must have known something the shapeshifter wanted. There's grease under his fing... AGENT LEE: ...fingernails. Yeah, I know. Not too many bio-scientists work at garages. (holds up a bagged work shirt with a garage log) OLIVIA: So this is... AGENT LEE: Mrs. Truss' unlucky boyfriend, Donald Kellen. Doctor Truss doesn't live here anymore. They separated a few years ago, but the house is still in his name. OLIVIA: So the shapeshifter came here looking for Truss, didn't find him, which means it's still looking. AGENT LEE: Problem is, we can't find him either. After they separated, uh, Doctor Truss went off-the-grid. We're still trying to pull an address for him. OLIVIA: Well, we should hurry on that. (leaves the victims bedroom) Malcolm's Garden - Gunpoint Abduction MALCOLM TRUSS: (tends to his considerable, colorful garden in the foothills of rural Vermont. singing to himself) Oh, baby. What you gonna do when the water's all gone? Tell me baby... (a large, friendly dog approaches) Hey, Sebastian. (the dogs gets nervous and flees) NADINE PARK: (walking from the house toward the sunny garden) Malcolm Truss? You're Doctor Malcolm Truss? You worked at Massive Dynamic, correct? MALCOLM TRUSS: (protective of his reclusive lifestyle) Okay, look, I – I - I don't know who you are, young lady, but I suggest you leave. (as a 9mm pistol is leveled at his face) You are trespassing on priv.... (drops some pottery) NADINE PARK: (dead serious) I'm gonna need your help. ACT II Massive Dynamic - Personnel File AGENT LEE: (waiting in Nina's office, he finds a picture on display) Hey, Olivia. This photo, the girl with the riding ribbon -- is that you? OLIVIA: (disinterested) Yeah. AGENT LEE: (curious) Okay. You -- you're gonna have to do better than that. Why does Nina Sharp have your photo in her office? OLIVIA: After our mother died, my sister and I were due to go into the foster system. Instead, Nina pulled some strings, and... we went to live with her. AGENT LEE: (eyebrows raised) So the Acting C.E.O. of one of the richest companies in... the world - was your Nanny? OLIVIA: Something like that. NINA: (enters her office) Sorry to keep you waiting. Nina Sharp. You must be Agent Lee. (shakes hands) Phillip tells me that you're a very welcome addition to our team. AGENT LEE: Lincoln. It's nice to meet you. NINA: Phillip also told me about the man claiming to be Peter Bishop. How's Walter handling it? OLIVIA: Not very well. NINA: Oh, well, that's unfortunate. Is there anything I can do to help? OLIVIA: I don't think so. Uh, we're here on a different matter, though. Doctor Malcolm Truss? He used to work for Massive Dynamic, but he left the company maybe ten years ago. NINA: The name doesn't ring a bell. Let's see what we can find. (pulls-up a personnel file on the monitor) Ah, I remember Doctor Truss -- graduated M.I.T. in 'Eighty-Two, came to work for us in 1993, left in 2001. AGENT LEE: What kind of projects was he working on? NINA: Well, several. Perhaps if you told me why you're interested in him, I might be a better help. OLIVIA: He was abducted from his house in Vermont this morning, and we think a shapeshifter was responsible. NINA: A shapeshifter? But what would a shapeshifter want with Malcolm Truss? AGENT LEE: We were hoping you could tell us. NINA: (thinks. remembers) There was one project Malcolm was working on-- (calls the project up on the big screen) cellular replication. It was designed to help patients with extensive tissue damage -- burn victims, cancer patients, amputees. It copied the genetic data of the healthy cells of the patient and used it to replace the damaged ones. Malcolm was in charge of it. OLIVIA: And did it work? NINA: No, he never had a chance to find out. William shut the project down, citing ethical concerns. AGENT LEE: Ethical concerns? NINA: Yes. But I only bring it up because the project was based on copying human tissue. OLIVIA: Kind of like shapeshifting. NINA: Hmm. Vermont Highway - Agreement To Help NADINE PARK: (holding her pistol in the passenger seat as Truss drives down the rural two-lane roadway. makes her case) There are people who think very highly of your work and you. MALCOLM TRUSS: What people? NADINE PARK: You don't know them, but they know you. They share your vision. They will pay you to continue your research. MALCOLM TRUSS: You always bring a gun to a business proposal? NADINE PARK: I couldn't take the chance you'd say no. We need your help. MALCOLM TRUSS: Help with what? I don't know what you're hoping to find in those files. That work never went anywhere. It's useless. NADINE PARK: (displays the unique skin on her upper chest) I was terminally ill. Stage Four melanoma when they came to me. MALCOLM TRUSS: Cellular replication? They did it? NADINE PARK: The cancer went into complete remission. It was a miracle... at least for a while. But the procedure didn't fully take. The cells -- they aren't stable. My cancer is gone, but.. I'm still dying. (sells her lie with a deep sigh) MALCOLM TRUSS: There are no files. NADINE PARK: What? MALCOLM TRUSS: It's all up here. (taps his head) I'll do it, Nadine. I'll help you. But just so you know, I - I don't do my best work at gunpoint. Federal Building - Peter's Offer (Peter can't hear what is being said about him in the Situation Room so he rewires the intercom panel in his detention cell) OLIVIA: (walking from the elevator) Walter said the Shapeshifters that we encountered at the train yards weren't able to complete their shifts, that they were flawed. BROYLES: And this has to do with Doctor Truss how? OLIVIA: Uh, well... the, uh, cellular replication project he was working on... they might require his expertise. BROYLES: So you're suggesting Malcolm Truss was kidnapped so the shapeshifter could perfect itself. OLIVIA: If the shapeshifter needs Malcolm to fix itself, then they need equipment -- medical supplies -- which means they're on the move. AGENT LEE: Malcolm's car was missing from his home. We put the, uh, plates and car's make out to local P.D. BROYLES: Well, if the shapeshifter's flawed, then it might have something to do with the tech Doctor Bishop pulled from inside the two we killed at the train yard. OLIVIA: Maybe that's what's malfunctioning. AGENT LEE: I checked with Tech Services. They don't even know what the device is, the purpose it serves... PETER: (jumps into the conversation he had been eavesdropping on from his holding cell) ...they're memory disks. I've seen them before. Those devices you're talking about, they're memory disks. BROYLES: (looks at the jury-rigged intercom as he storms into Peter's cell) What do you know about shapeshifters? PETER: Quite a lot, actually. BROYLES: Enlighten me. PETER: Well, I know if you shoot them in the head, they bleed Mercury. BROYLES: Those are the old ones. What about the new ones -- the human shapeshifters? PETER: (not aware) The what? BROYLES: They're prototypes, human hybrids. AGENT LEE: Tell us about the memory disks. PETER: Look, they're a lot more than that, actually. The disks are divided up into three different partitions -- cognitive functions, biochemical functions, and mission objective. BROYLES: And you know all this how? PETER: Because I've decrypted a couple of them myself. AGENT LEE: If you've decrypted their tech before, you think you could do it again? BROYLES: (establishing authoritative boundary) I'll ask the questions, Agent Lee. AGENT LEE: (matter-of-factly) We've been sitting on this tech for weeks. Our people aren't able to crack it. What's the harm in letting him try? BROYLES: (petulance) You about done? PETER: Lincoln has a point. What is the harm in letting me try? OLIVIA: (trying to assess motive) What is it that you're after? You're obviously not doing this out of the goodness of your heart, so what is it that you want? PETER: I just want to talk to Walter again. OLIVIA: Well, we tried that already. In case you didn't notice, it didn't go so well. I don't see the point in letting you upset him again. PETER: I'm sorry about that. I was talking to him like he was the man that I knew, which clearly he is not. He's different, just like you are. But I need his help. And you need mine. AGENT LEE: Anyone have a better idea? OLIVIA: I'll see what I can do. Walter's Lab - Fond Memories (Walter sits and opens an old metal lunch pail that holds trinkets from his son's childhood. he examines a few of the items, holds one to his ear. studies the coin Peter was fond of and tries the manual dexterity exercise they were both so keen to master) Rutland Gas Stop - Narrow Escape MALCOLM TRUSS: (after stopping at a pump in a countryside gas station) I hope you have money. (sees a trickle from the nose after she steps from the vehicle) You're bleeding. You should wash up. I'll take care of this. I told you I would help you, Nadine. I meant it. (looks at wallet photo while cash is being retrieved) She's adorable. Is that your little girl? NADINE PARK: (thinks quickly) Yes... my daughter, Hayley. (that’s the ticket) MALCOLM TRUSS: That's a pretty name. Karen, my wife... she always wanted kids. I was too busy with work. And when that ended, I guess I was just too angry to think about what she wanted. Still... I guess I'm hoping that one day she'll let me be a part of her life again. (takes cash to pay for fuel as Park heads for the restroom) STATE TROOPER: (stops in driveway behind the suspect vehicle) Dispatch, this is Sierra Two Four. I think I've got a visual on that stolen plate they put the BOLO out on, over. DISPATCH: Go ahead, Sierra Two Four. STATE TROOPER: Plate reads Five Lima Tango Three One Six. Over. DISPATCH: Yeah, that's the plate. Be advised, Sierra Two Four, the suspect is armed and dangerous. Stand down and wait for backup, over. STATE TROOPER: Roger that -- waiting for backup. Sierra Two Four out. (turns and finds the shapeshifter about to pounce on him) MALCOLM TRUSS: (inside, returns to the clerk at the cashier's counter) And, uh, Twenty on Pump Two. (returns to his car. sees Vermont State Police vehicle parked and empty. rejoins Park in his car) Ready? NADINE PARK: Yep. (the two drive away from the station. what Truss did not see was the State Trooper stuffed under the rear axle of his cruiser) ACT III Federal Building - Vermont Lead (as Peter toils away in a room full of test equipment, working with a soldering iron) AGENT LEE: (returning to their desks) Okay, our mystery man is all set up with the device we got off the shapeshifter. And I requisitioned all of the equipment he asked for. OLIVIA: And do you think that he's confident he can do something with it? AGENT LEE: He seems pretty confident, in general. Olivia... I may have only met you a few weeks ago, but I think I know you well enough to know that this guy's gotten to you. You didn't ask me to take him that tech because you had a dentist appointment. OLIVIA: He was in my dreams, and now he's here. I – I - I can... maybe understand why he would be in Walter's head, if he's some iteration of his son, but... why mine? AGENT WARRICK: (approaches) Okay, we got a hit on Malcolm Truss' plates -- two hours from here, Rutland, Vermont. OLIVIA: (looking at security gas station security footage in Rutland) Truss comes in at 11:53 A.M., pays for his gas in cash, alone. AGENT LEE: Not exactly the behavior of someone being held against their will. Seems more like an accomplice. OLIVIA: Unless he doesn't know he's with a shapeshifter. Boston Docks - Warehouse Lab (after the long drive to the coast, finds a secure warehouse among the industrial docks) NADINE PARK: (flips on the lights in a very well equipped R&D laboratory) The people I work for built this lab according to the specifications in your file. Automated tissue micro-arrayer, blood gas analyzer, centrifuges. I think you'll find we've got everything you'll need. MALCOLM TRUSS: (once he gets Park on the examination table) This is amazing. The artificial tissue has adapted... remarkably well. Considering the extent of the grafting, it's lucky your body didn't reject it. The fact that you're even alive is nothing short of a miracle. NADINE PARK: Then I suppose that would make you a miracle-worker. After all, the grafts were based on your research. (stands-up and buttons-up) MALCOLM TRUSS: I never thought I'd say this, but... I wish William Bell were alive... just so he could see you. (sits and reminisces) I truly believed that the work that we were doing was going to change the world. And just like that... Bell shut down the project. And all he could say was, "Some things are not ours to tamper with. Some things... are God's." NADINE PARK: One man shouldn't stand in the way of progress, not even William Bell. MALCOLM TRUSS: (walks to monitor to check her test results) Well, the good news is I found the source of the cellular degeneration. Uh, your genome isn't fully propagating through the artificial tissues. NADINE PARK: Can you fix it? MALCOLM TRUSS: (career payoff) I had hoped this day would come. (confident) Yes, I can. Walter's Lab - Surprise Visit NINA: (catches him unaware as he works) Hello, Walter. WALTER: (avoids eye contact) Nina. NINA: I'm probably the last person in the world you want to see right now. But Olivia said you weren't doing so well. This man claiming to be your son, Walter... if there was ever a time to try to get past our differences, it seemed like now. WALTER: (finishes whisking) I'm fine. The man is a scientific anomaly, nothing more. NINA: Walter, you're making Peter's favorite dessert. WALTER: (distant. angered) I find that baking custard calms me. Seeing this man has brought up many things I've tried to forget. That night at the lake, you begged me to stop, but I couldn't. I couldn't watch Peter die, not again. I couldn't stand by and do nothing. NINA: (conciliatory) Walter -- WALTER: (direct eye contact) I've hated you. For twenty-five years, I hated you. Had you not been there, the vial wouldn't have been broken, and I would've healed Peter on the other side. He wouldn't have fallen through the ice. I blamed you for the death of my son. I blamed you. I couldn't live with myself... because you were right. I'd crossed the line. For the sake of one life, I destroyed two worlds. And over the years, I've come to terms with the fact that I deserve to be punished... to suffer. NINA: No. Walter, you're not that man anymore. I've watched you. Working with the Fringe Division, you've done everything in your power to heal the damage. WALTER: I saw him, Nina... the man. I saw my boy in that man's eyes. (visualizing the past) The way he looked that night in the ice... floating away from me. God help me, I... saw the eyes of my boy in a man's face. That filled me with... indescribable joy. But I don't deserve joy. For anyone else, this would be received as a miracle -- to get a glimpse of their dead son. Why should I be rewarded for what I've done? NINA: Because maybe you've suffered enough. No, I can't explain it, Walter. I don't know why he's here. (steps closer for some friendly advice) I don't know where he came from, but maybe you've just been given a second chance. Federal Building - Peter's Finding BROYLES: (enters the holding cell) I was told you found something. PETER: (refers to laptop monitor) It's a DNA sequence. BROYLES: Meaning what exactly? PETER: Meaning I found six distinct genetic profiles on that memory from the shapeshifter tech. Apparently these things are able to switch between every single identity they've ever taken, not just one. BROYLES: That's gonna make it a lot more difficult to find them. PETER: No, it's gonna make them impossible to find. The new, improved models do a lot more than just take on the appearance of another person. They replicate their victims down to the molecular level, including every last strand of DNA. BROYLES: You're saying these shapeshifters will be completely indistinguishable from whoever they're impersonating? PETER: They're the perfect infiltrators. By transforming their DNA, they can become anyone. They perfect this technology, and they can get close to us. They could replace any one of us. And short of performing surgery to find those memory disks, you would have absolutely no way of knowing. Warehouse Lab - Tweaking Nadine MALCOLM TRUSS: Okay. You should lie back. You may feel a little nauseous. Nadine? (as she morphs into Karen) What the hell? NADINE PARK: (as Karen) What is it? MALCOLM TRUSS: Why do you look like my wife? NADINE PARK: (as Karen. grabs him by the collar) You said you were going to help me, Malcolm, and you will. ACT IV Federal Building - Tracking Implants (sitting in his holding cell. makes a new discovery on his computer) PETER: (urgently on his holding cell intercom) Get me Broyles, now. BROYLES: (enters the cell) Progress? PETER: This thing's broadcasting some kind of signal. BROYLES: To who? PETER: Well, that's just the problem. I can't break the high-grade encryption without a significant increase in CPU cycles. BROYLES: Meaning? PETER: I need a bigger computer. (hooking-up to the big screen in the Situation Room. mumbles to himself) Just like old times... sort of. BROYLES: (standing in room full of agents) How long is this gonna take? PETER: Not long at all. OLIVIA: Those are coordinates. BROYLES: To what? PETER: (to assistant) Could you pull me up a map of the city? (to assembled agents) So what do luxury cars and shapeshifters have in common? They both have LoJack ® systems apparently. AGENT LEE: You're saying these things have -- have tracking devices? PETER: Yeah, I think whoever's in charge wants to keep an eye on his agents. That's the one that you guys have here. The one we just hooked up. But there are actually two different sets of coordinates being broadcast. AGENT LEE: That's by the Port. BROYLES: I think you just found our shapeshifter. PETER: For the time being. But whoever's monitoring that network, they're going to know that I breached it. They can shut down our access at any time. OLIVIA: (marches toward the exit) We should move. Warehouse Lab - A Greater Purpose MALCOLM TRUSS: (trauma drama) How did you do that? Why did you look like my wife? NADINE PARK: (wipes nose. exasperated) My offer was sincere... to continue your research with people who'd provide the resources to complete your work. MALCOLM TRUSS: What people? Why did you look like my wife? NADINE PARK: (school marmish) Malcolm, it's not important right now. MALCOLM TRUSS: (demanding) Why did you look like my wife? NADINE PARK: Malcolm... (softening her tone for the sales pitch) great progress requires great sacrifice. Your work created me. Malcolm, you need to step back and see things objectively as a scientist. You let go of Karen long ago for a greater purpose. Don't let that all be for nothing. I'm offering you something precious... an opportunity to take back what William Bell took from you... your legacy. MALCOLM TRUSS: (thinks. considers his actions) It may be possible... to alter the compound... to accommodate... multiple genomes. (modifies the serum he was developing) NADINE PARK: How? MALCOLM TRUSS: We need to induce a state of permanent hyper-replication. (as she grabs and crushes his hand) Ah! NADINE PARK: What are you doing? MALCOLM TRUSS: I am adding a bonding agent. NADINE PARK: (not fooled) I'm familiar enough with biochemistry to know that restriction enzymes would fragment my DNA and trigger a massive internal hemorrhage. MALCOLM TRUSS: (hand broken) Ah! NADINE PARK: Finish what you started. I won't ask again. OLIVIA: (after her team has assembled at the gate of Clifford's Seafood Exchange) Okay, we'll take front. You go on my signal. NADINE PARK: How much longer? MALCOLM TRUSS: (pained by his broken hand) Five minutes for the centrifugation process. And then we'll know if the serum's complete. OLIVIA: (with Lee close-by) Team One in position. AGENT WARRICK: Team Two in position. On your go. (in the firefight that ensues after charging into the warehouse lab. Truss is tossed aside when he completes the serum for Park) OLIVIA: (as Park evades to the roof) I got her. AGENT WARRICK: (as Park super-humanly leaps off a sidewall to the upper level) Oh, my God. She's headed to the roof. OLIVIA: (catches up to Team Two. passes one unconscious man and finds...) This is Agent Dunham. Agent Warrick is down. We need paramedics on the roof now. AGENT WARRICK(?): She jumped. ACT V Warehouse Lab - The Aftermath (Lee and Dunham follow EMS out of the warehouse as they wheel Agent Warrick to the ambulance on a gurney. Olivia detours to the left to have a chat with Malcolm, tending to his damaged arm nearby) OLIVIA: Mister Truss? Agent Olivia Dunham. Uh, I understand that it's been a long day. We're just going to need to get a statement from you. And then an agent will take you home. MALCOLM TRUSS: (hoping for better news) What that... thing said about Karen... it's true, isn't it? She's dead? OLIVIA: H.P.D. found your wife in her home this morning. I'm so sorry. MALCOLM TRUSS: (thoughtful) It's my fault. "Some things are not ours to tamper with." OLIVIA: Excuse me? MALCOLM TRUSS: It's something someone said to me once. I didn't understand it at the time. But I do now. AGENT LEE: (watching the dock) Dunham! OLIVIA: (to Truss) Excuse me. AGENT LEE: (after she joins him) The dive team -- they just found a body. OLIVIA: That's not our shapeshifter. AGENT LEE: That's Agent Warrick. OLIVIA: (urgently. on the phone) Get dispatch on the line. We need all available units on that ambulance now. (a patrol officer finds the ambulance that was transporting the injured 'Agent Warrick' that Olivia found on the warehouse roof. the driver is dead and the back of the vehicle is abandoned) Federal Building - Memory Lapse? AGENT RUIZ: Agent Dunham, I have those hourlys you asked for. (hands over files) OLIVIA: Thank you, Jill. (puts the stack of files down on a desk) OLIVIA: I sent the reports to Broyles, so all the paperwork is done. AGENT LEE: Thanks. OLIVIA: We're gonna find her, Lincoln. I mean, look at how much more we know now than we did this morning. AGENT LEE: Yeah. OLIVIA: Do you want to go get a bite to eat or something? AGENT LEE: No. Uh, thank you. I, um--I'm going to head back to the hotel. Good night. OLIVIA: Night. AGENT RUIZ: (approaches from a different direction) Agent Dunham, I have those hourlys that you asked for. OLIVIA: Uh... didn't we already do this? AGENT RUIZ: I'm sorry? OLIVIA: You already gave me the fi-- (turns to the desk she thought she put the files down on. the desk is barren) AGENT RUIZ: Agent Dunham, are you alright? (hands over the files) OLIVIA: Yeah. Just a little tired, I think. Thank you. Peter's Cell - A Visitor (laying on his cot with his eyes wide open, the latest Fringe case receives a visitor) WALTER: (after being escorted into the secured room. approaches gently) Are they feeding you? PETER: Yeah. (pauses. gathers his thoughts) Walter, I know how strange this all is, how hard it must be for you, but I don't know what to do. Nobody remembers me here. (shrugs) Olivia looks at me like I'm a stranger, like she's afraid of me. I know what you're capable of. (earnest) I need your help Walter, to fix this. WALTER: (steps in front of the man seated before him. puts his hands on the cheeks of his son) Every day... for the past twenty-five years... I've tried to imagine what you would look like as a man... my son. (removes his hands) But I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you. I realize now this was my punishment. (collapsing emotionally) You were sent to tempt me, to see if I would repeat the mistakes of the past. You shouldn't be here. PETER: (authoritatively) Walter, no. WALTER: (wanders to the door) Wherever you came from, however you got here, it doesn't matter. I can't help you. PETER: Walter, you don't understand. WALTER: I tried to help a boy, a version of my son, twenty-five years ago. (resigned) But that boy was never my son... and neither are you. (knocks for exit. leaves. Peter stews) Train Terminal - Mission Report (the shapeshifter that abducted, then befriended and manipulated, Malcolm Truss is in a desperate state. she injects the serum that he created in the warehouse lab, her discomfort eases and her skin stops fluctuating into translucency. wearing a paramedics uniform, she finds a specific storage locker in the large terminal and removes a box containing an older style typewriter. she finds a secluded place and types in a few lines - Status Report: Doctor Truss located. Serum synthesized successfully. - A few seconds after she finishes, the typeset in the machine activates - Understood. Begin preparations. We're sending the others. - ) Category:Transcripts Category:Season Four Episodes